Love goes strange ways
by BrigetKelly1987
Summary: Au season 6 - Booth is with Hannah together! This is a Bones/Camille story!


**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**This story is not suitable for each because it is "Slash" :) I hope you like it. Unfortunately, I am not able to do so well with English.  
**

_Chapter 1_

Today Temperance Brennan entered for the first time after her vacation the Jeffersonian institute. When she stood shortly before her department, Angela them waved to himself. She ran up to her best friend and this took them directly in the arms.

"Oh Honey, I have missed you so much. How was your vacation? Have you met a pretty man?! "Then, however, the artist tore herself together and looked at her opponent questioningly.

She has spent the last two weeks in Costa Rica, to the change she had not driven there to release the victims of the civil war from her dusty graves, but she has to rest and to read.

Moreover, she had to think about the respect with her partner, after he had stood her last year his love, her relation had changed all of a sudden.

Even if to search her reaction her welfare in the escape was possibly exaggerated a little bit, nevertheless, Booth had had to be clear that she was not ready emotionally for a love relationship with him.

However now where he Hannah had everything was different. Though they worked together as usual, but, nevertheless, he was an other. Although she would never have admitted it to herself, she lacked him.

For the distraction she had visited quite often the bar of her hotels and there had also slurped the one or other cocktail. Though sometimes it was approached by hot Latinos, but it was always only with flirt remaining. Finally, she herself was to blame for the fact that she Booth had give the brush-off!

"The vacation was wonderful, very was relaxing."

„Very much is relaxing? And has somebody provided special for your relaxation?" asked the artist and looked at them with big eyes.

„Ange! Not in the sense, as you fancy it now certainly. I have read a lot. If something was every now and then sometimes drink! But I have taken no man with in my hotel room!" With these words she took from Angela the wind from the sailings.

"Sweety, I simply does not understand you. Before you have fallen for Booth, it have let out no opportunity with somebody sexually to become active ones. But since you have rejected Booth, everything is different! You have darling long-term fever?"

She closed one step on her friend to lay her hand on the forehead of her friend and to feel whether she is ill. Temperance stepped aside made a step away.

"Angela hear on with it, I have no fever! I am fit! I have made a mistake and now with it I must live. Finally, Booth is happily with Hannah and I would not like to interfere there. I can be glad that I may call him generally still my best friend." explained Brennan.

With this statement she briefly swallowed, however, it did not let make a note further. What the artist did, however, nevertheless, however, she said nothing in addition.

"So Ange! Now, however, I have to go really wide, finally, my work waits for me and I still have something before myself." Even if the victims, the day before from an older married couple with dig up to her garden in a common grave were discovered, probably already hundreds of years were dead and to themselves no more living person around them worried, nevertheless, there was to be her job these people an identity.

She simply left her friend and went fast to her office. To dress her smock and to look after her work. Angela her friend looked flabbergasted behind.

"But with the work will probably never change! "she held a monologue.

She looked smiling at her friend and then went on working on her own project. She wanted to make even today some facial reconstruction.

Dr. Temperance Brennan stood just on the platform, she examined just the bones of a young woman when to her somebody laid the hand on the shoulder.

"Hello! I did not want to disturb you, however, I wanted to ask them something, something which concerns only you and Angela." Temperance looked up irritated. She did not like it at all if she disturbed somebody at her work, but in this case she made an exception... it was Cam. She pulled up the eyebrows and looked at her boss expectantly.

"Hey, why what have we made?" The young woman turned to her boss and looked at them nonplussed.

"Because I wanted to ask you and Angela whether have her desire for a women's evening!"

„What do I want him there? Though I mine I am a woman, but I hold nothing of these things." Brennan simply did not understand what wanted Cam of her.

„Dr. Brennan. This is an evening where the women talk, organise together some drinking, or a video evening!."

The young anthropologist, this seemed to weigh for and again.

„You mean which has done what I at that time always with Booth after the end of work, depend, a little beer drink. Talk..."

„Exactly! Something like that in the kind."

"Although I understand not yet why the women's evening then is called." Camille laughed only.

"Well. They have not celebrated on vacation? Very well, then I can count on them?.

"Yes I am present, but 'now' they let me go on working please."

"No, this I cannot admit. Angela has gone already home to finish himself. Therefore, I would ask you that you break off for today and touch it Angela.", she said and pushed away Temperance of the platform which loudly complained. Now she had agreed not only this women's evening – no – now it was still exiled by her job. After 14-day vacation.

"Now you come along!", determined Camille and pulled Temperance with himself from the Jeffersonian.

With reluctance the anthropologist had separated from her bone and had gone home. When she the front door opened it looked at her suitcases which had come they as them of the airport simply to the hall had put to come as fast as possible to the Jeffersonian. Although they found only few clothes washed and ironed in her wardrobe, nevertheless, she could decide on hip jeans and a black upper top.

She had left open their hair.

After she was ready, she considered herself entrancedly in the mirror."

She had put on discreet mascara and by her summery brownness the Make Up was unnecessary.

„Thus I can appear outdoors and maybe I get to know then one or other man!", imagined Temperance. As well as it had explained just now Cam, they wanted to meet in her "family disco".

Temperance was glad about the evening with her colleagues, friends. Now it was already certainly an amusing evening could become, even if it had struggled before.

Now she stood on the other side of the street and could recognise from wide Angela and Cam already side by side and hear laughing! The young woman progressed faster, because as well as they laughed, it had to concern around a little bit exceedingly funny.

"Hello! What is so entertaining please that I could hear you already on the other side of the street!?"

She looked one after the others questioningly, and, finally, Cam with a grin answered "Angela has told me just now that Hodgins absolutely wanted to come along! But she has told him that she wants to go out with us to get to know another man."

"And what is so funny in it? You have injured his feelings with it."

"Darling, you should have seen his expression, besides!", said the artist and underlined it with a blink.

Together three friends went off to celebrate a night playfully. Together three graces ran to the bar to get what to drinking, after they Had done this they sat down in a corner and looked first her surroundings. Tonight the disco was filled very well, although it was a weekday.

Angela, Temperance and Camille sat in a corner in the discotheque. They talked informally about her work and friendship and the subject "Booth" did not come deliberately to the language.

After some time the artist noticed all at once how it went for her increasingly worse, on account of many alcohol which she had drunk. She got up jerkily and ran on the toilet. What allowed to be astonished both other women at the table. They looked to her nonplussed behind and, finally, they looked each other.

"I would know with pleasure what is wrong with her. She has behaved the last days already so strangely!"

"I know what it could be, but I cannot say it you yet certainly. I think I should follow her best of all and look whether she is in order." Temperance supports itself on the table easily. When it would be held on by Camille to the arm.

In the course of the evening they were, with the third or fourth cocktail from, you" to, you" passed over, since then it much easier talked.

"Should one say that Angela is pregnant?" She looked at the person before questioningly, but Temperance shook only her head.

"I do not know whether Angela is pregnant!" explained Brennan, although this one lie was, Tempe did not see it here so narrow. Finally, Angela was her best friend. Okay Cam was also a friend, but she did not want to fall to her in the back, so she said for the time being nothing in addition. She freed herself of the clutch of her friend Camille.

"Excuses! Now I go look after Ange! Would still like you to drink what? Should I bring to you something else if I come again?" asked Temperance

Cam lifted her glass. "No, my glass is still half-filled and I estimate if the evening goes on so as before, I can promise after more for nothing!"

She nodded in the affirmative, before she got up and disappeared on the ladies' room

When she entered the toilet of the disco, Angela stood before then mirror and considered herself in it. She looked pale.

"You look not at all good, Ange." The appealed looked to the person who belonged the voice and nodded only.

"I also do not feel particularly! I will probably go home." She walked to her best friend a little bit too fast and had to hold on on the wall not to tip over.

"I estimate, I call Hodgins, so that he comes fetching me."

"This is probably the best. Should I call him or do you make it?" Angela got her mobile phone from the handbag, chose the number of her husband and handed on the mobile phone to Temperance. This took it in her hand and heard only the known noises of the ringing from the other side.

After some seconds Hodgins decreased.

"Hey Honey, how is of your evening?" contacted Jack

Brennan had to keep back a laughter, it would be unfair towards him, finally, he thought that his woman on the apparatus was.

"Jack. I am it Temperance!" From the phone no answer came back first of all, before it "What is with Ange? Does it go well to her?" heard.

"To her is not fine. Could you come fetch them?" She noted from the corner of the eye how her friend sat down on the ground, with the grounds that to her is so dizzy. She supported her head in the hands.

"I come immediately – moment... where you are real?" was his next question.

"We are momentary on the ladies' room!" She heard a short laughter on the other side.

"Thanks for the information. I mine, actually, in which disco?"

She explained the way to him and afterwards hung up. After she had led Angela in the hand back in the dance space, she went to the bar and ordered a coke for Angela and a sex on the Beach for Cam and itself.

"Drink sweetness, but please slowly. So that your circulation comes to swing." if she asked Angela. She sat down beside the artist and this filed the head on her shoulder.

"Sweety, to me is so dizzy!" Temperance lifted the hand and stroked to her reassuringly the head.

"It becomes again. You probably have a C2 – Intox stage I by the excessive admission of Ethyl alcohol. Your stomach mucous membrane has taken up the alcohol so far and has escorted in the bloodstream that he starts to cause now cerebral disturbances."

Angela nodded only, because to her was still bad, hence, she sipped even slowly at her drink.

Cam watched then both, she would also help her with pleasure, indeed, she did not know like. That what had to be done had already taken over Temperance.

At the beginning of her respect she had Bones as Booth called them often, cannot arrange, but now in the time in they had worked with each other, she had noticed how she had blossomed more and more. She shook about herself the head and saw only at this moment that Hodgins had itself beside Angela kneeling, to her glided over the cheek and talked to Temperance.

Then he briefly looked to Camille and nodded to her, before he took Angela under the arms and helped her in the rising.

Quick the both said goodbye and left behind Camille and Temperance alone.

"And what do we make to two sweetness now?", under the influence from the alcohol and looked at her companion questioningly.

"What do you hold from dancing?" Bones got up, held out Cam the hand and pulled this on the platform.

The next evening ran for both thrilling and diverse. During the dancing the both had funny enough only eyes for the respective opponent.

It made no difference which man crowded to the both. It was different, but it disturbed neither Temperance nor Camille. They had her fun with each other and this the both, also in no case, with someone else wanted to share. Finally, they deeply looked to themselves in the eyes and then it happened, simply in such a way, as from nothing. First her lips touched hesitantly. Temperance opened her mouth and granted therefore Camilles to tongue admittance. After almost infinite minutes the both, hardly breathing freed themselves, of each other.

"Wooow", were one and only of Word, the Temperance could find.

"You can say this loudly!"

She pulled up them near in herself, stroked to her with the hands the nape and breathed her some affectionate words in the ear.

**I hope you have liked it and since curiously on more =)))**

**Do you want more?**


End file.
